


Lies

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: "I need to know you're always coming back"





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers 100 Word Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt : Lies

_ “I spent two years mourning you. So if we’re going to try this, I... I need to know you’re always coming back” _

_ “I’m always coming back” the Commander smiled as she softly caressed the Asari’s hand _

_ “Are you... sure ?” _

_ “I haven’t stayed dead yet” _

Liara sat on the edge of the bed in Shepard’s cabin. Her face and body bore the marks of the battle she had fought a few hours earlier back on London.

She lay there in silence, thinking. That hadn’t been the first lie Shepard had told her, but it was the one that hurt the most.

 


End file.
